


Closer

by havemy_heart



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they kissed, things have been weird between them. Reid needs to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pre-movie AU. They are only 15, but all they do is kiss. There is also some swearing because Reid is a pottymouth. Written for the LJ comm, 50ficlets. Prompt was Need.

Reid was frustrated. He had spent the last half hour looking for Tyler and despite his efforts, his best friend was nowhere to be found. At his own 15th birthday party. He had looked over the entire Simms estate. No Tyler. He had pestered Caleb and Pogue. Still no Tyler. He was even getting desperate enough to interrupt the adults and ask Ty's mom if she knew where her wayward son was. But that was a last resort because once the adults roped you into a conversation, you were stuck. Reid would rather be burned at the stake, thank you very much.

He walked through the patio doors into the house again, figuring it wouldn't hurt to check the rooms one more time. Ty definitely wasn't in the garden with everyone else. Fuck! He had something important he wanted, no _needed_ to tell Ty.

Ever since Reid's birthday party the month before and the kiss they had shared, things had been strained between them. Reid was tired of it. He wanted his best friend back, dammit. So despite the fact that he had a monster crush on Tyler and wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, Reid was now prepared to tell Ty it was all a mistake and he was sorry. Anything to get Tyler to quit acting weird around him.

"Reid?" he heard softly as he passed by the library. Fuck, should've known Ty would be where the books are. How did he miss it the first time?

"Shit, Tyler. I've been looking for you everywhere! Why are you hiding in here at your own party?"

Tyler shrugged from the window seat. "M'not hiding. It's just boring out there. This party's more for my parents than for me."

Reid sighed and walked over to sit down beside Tyler. "Well, why didn't you come get me? We can go find Caleb and Pogue-" Reid cut himself off, noticing that Tyler looked like he was in pain.

"Hey, Ty. Are you okay?" Reid wasn't usually one to worry, but this was Baby Boy, and something was obviously wrong.

Tyler wouldn't look at him. "It's hard to be around you, Reid," he whispered.

Reid's heart broke. Tyler looked so lost, and Reid wasn't sure what to do. His voice cracked as he asked, "What? Why can't you be around me? What did I do? Is this about what happened at my party? Look, I'm sorry, Ty. I-it was a mistake, and-" Reid rushed to get the words out, but Tyler was adamantly shaking his head back and forth.

"Don't say that!" Tyler's voice rose as a blush colored his cheeks. "It wasn't a mistake!"

As soon as the words were out, Tyler's face paled and he jumped up to leave. Reid reached out to grab Tyler's wrist and Tyler turned to meet Reid's surprised stare. Tyler looked scared. Did he think Reid was going to hurt him?

"It wasn't a mistake?" Reid's eyes pleaded with Tyler's and he couldn't hide the naked hope in his tone. "But...ever since it happened, you've been acting weird. I thought I freaked you out when I kissed you." Reid pulled Tyler to stand in front of him, trying to get Ty to look at him.

"Did you like it?" Reid asked softly.

Tyler blushed, refusing to look at Reid.

"Tyler?" Reid prompted.

Tyler nodded and Reid had to strain to hear the breathed-out 'yes' that escaped Tyler's lips.

Reid's heart started beating faster with excitement at that one word. "C'mere," Reid gently commanded, his tone soothing. He stood up, lifting his hands to frame Tyler's face and brushing his lips against Tyler's. Reid kept the kiss soft and borderline chaste, not wanting to scare Tyler.

Tyler sighed against Reid's mouth before increasing the pressure and bringing his hands up to grip Reid's hips.

Reid took that as permission to deepen the kiss, licking his way into Tyler's mouth. Tyler softly moaned as their tongues met and he tightened his grip on Reid's hips, curling his fingers around the rough denim.

Reid tilted Tyler's head to get as deep as possible, exploring his mouth with slow, drugging kisses while dragging moan after moan from Tyler's lush mouth.

Finally, the need for oxygen caused them to separate. Both panted slightly as Reid brought up his hand to stroke Tyler's face, staring deeply into adoring blue eyes. Tyler blushed and looked down. Reid reached down and grabbed Tyler's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Was that okay?" Reid asked, stroking his thumb along the back of Tyler's hand.

Tyler looked up and nodded, a small smile gracing his face. "Yeah, it was more than okay."

Reid pulled them back to the window seat. "So if you're really okay with this, why have you been so weird?"

Tyler blushed again, looking out the window. Reid wasn't sure he was going to answer, but finally Tyler turned back to him. "I-I thought you had figured out I liked you and just kissed me to mess with me. You flirt with everybody, and I just thought-"

"I wouldn't fuck around with you like that, Ty. Don't you know that? You're my best friend."

Tyler nodded. "I know, man. I'm sorry."

Reid smiled his usual cocky smile, relieved that he and Tyler were cool again. "Just don't scare me like that again. Talk to me." He leaned over and pressed his mouth to Tyler's, reveling in the fact that he could now do that whenever he wanted.

As they broke apart, Tyler was shyly grinning, a blush painting his cheeks. "Yeah, okay."

Reid wanted to tell Tyler how sexy he thought all of his blushing was, but that could wait for another day. He took Tyler's hand and pulled him to stand. "Well, then, let's go celebrate your birthday."


End file.
